Lacrymosa
by emilie1996
Summary: Pansy aime Drago, peut-être trop. Mais l'héritier Malefoy se fiche des sentiments, il prend et c'est tout.


Pansy Parkinson traversa la salle commune des Serpentards, anxieuse. Elle lissa plusieurs fois des plis imaginaires sur sa robe d'étudiante, se craqua les jointures, croisa et décroisa ses doigts.

Elle tenta d'ignorer les yeux des autres, bien qu'elle sût qu'ils n'étaient que le produit de son imagination. Après tout, qui aurait bien pu vouloir la regarder ?

Pansy n'était pas jolie. Sans être laids, les traits de son visage étaient singuliers, ses lèvres trop fines à son goût, son nez trop gros, son front trop large… Elle enviait les autres filles de sa maison. Elles, elles étaient belles. Avec leur teint de porcelaine, leurs grands yeux maquillés et leurs lèvres pulpeuses, tous les garçons les regardaient. Mais elle, personne ne la regardait. Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, _il _l'avait regardée.

La jeune fille promena son regard sur la salle commune. Elle était presque vide. Seuls quelques jeunes de deuxième année parlaient sur les canapés verts. Après s'être assurée qu'ils ne la regardaient pas, elle grimpa les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Arrivée devant la porte des élèves de sixième année, elle inspira profondément trois fois avant de frapper à la porte.

Drago Malefoy était plongé dans la contemplation du Lac Noir lorsque deux coups furent timidement frappés à la porte du dortoir. Pansy arrivait.

Il avait pris la peine de prévenir tous les Serpentards de sixième année qu'il occuperait le dortoir pour la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions. Ils n'auraient pas aimé savoir avec qui il s'apprêtait à passer du bon temps. Parkinson n'attirait personne. Ses seins étaient minuscules en comparaison de ceux de toutes les autres filles de Serpentard. Aucune forme ne perçait sous sa robe de sorcière et elle aurait pu facilement passer pour une fille de douze ans. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient aussi secs que de la paille et ils lui atteignaient à peine les épaules. Mais Drago avait besoin d'un nouveau divertissement. Les belles filles étaient toutes déjà passées dans son lit plusieurs fois. Et Drago aimait la nouveauté. Pansy le collant depuis déjà cinq ans, elle était un choix tout indiqué.

Les coups à sa porte reprirent, plus assurés cette fois. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et alla ouvrir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Pansy dut faire un effort colossal pour se rappeler de respirer. Drago avait pris nonchalamment appui sur l'encadrement de la porte, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches, dit-il en guise de mot de bienvenue, les coins de sa bouche remontant lentement, jusqu'à en former un rictus amusé.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche plus grand pour répliquer, mais, ne trouvant rien à dire, elle la ferma aussitôt.

Drago s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle recroisa ses doigts, les décroisant la seconde d'après.

Elle entra et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de couvrir du regard la totalité du dortoir, se demandant quel lit appartenait à Drago. Ce dernier était toujours posté près de la porte, la regardant avec intensité. Pansy s'humecta les lèvres, intimidée par l'attention qu'on lui portait.

- Tu vas faire quelque chose ou tu m'as fait venir ici pour me faire admirer ton dortoir ?

Elle avait du puiser dans toutes ses ressources de courage pour dire ça.

- J'avais le projet de te laisser patienter encore un peu. Une chance comme ça, tu devrais la savourer.

En effet, Pansy considérait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle aimait profondément Drago depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience, en quatrième année, du désir que son corps éprouvait lui aussi pour l'héritier Malefoy, elle avait rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant, elle avait enfin cette chance.

Sans prévenir, Drago plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Pansy, sans douceur.

Elle avait rêvé de ce baiser tellement fort ! Elle l'avait désiré avec tant d'ardeur ! Et elle avait eu des attentes. De grandes attentes. Mais elle se surprit à être déçue. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça…

«Arrête ça tout suite, pensa-t-elle. Tu as de la chance. Profites-en ! »

Alors que la langue rude de Drago explorait son palais, elle sentit des mains commencer à la caresser. Et la douceur, l'attention, elles étaient passées où ?

Tout allait trop lentement au goût de Malefoy, qui se souciait éperdument du fait que c'était la première fois de Pansy. Il lui enleva son chemisier et sa jupe, la laissant en sous-vêtements, frissonnante de désir et de froid. Il enleva lui-même ses vêtements.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un corps d'homme nu. Et, pour un premier, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Tout était parfait. Absolument tout.

Elle enleva les derniers bouts de tissus masquant les quelques bouts de peau vierge d'un regard masculin.

- On peut passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant ? demanda Pansy.

Elle avait voulu avoir une voix franche et solide, comme pour cacher le fait qu'elle était une totale novice en la matière. Mais sa voix chevrota, incertaine.

- Je n'attends que ça, répondit le Serpentard.

Et les deux corps se trouvèrent, se touchèrent.

Les mains se baladèrent.

Les bouches se collèrent.

Toutes ses actions étaient vides de sens pour Drago, déjà expérimenté.

Pour Pansy, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

L'homme qu'elle aimait était là, et il allait lui faire l'amour. Ce serait bien, comme dans les livres moldus qu'elle lisait en cachette.

Les deux Serpentards se trouvèrent bien vite couchés sur le lit aux draps vert émeraude.

Et, sans préavis, Drago pénétra Pansy, faisant fi de la barrière de sa virginité.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Serpentard.

Malefoy entama des va-et-vient.

Pansy n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal…

- Arrête !

Mais sa supplique avait été tellement basse, tellement faible… Il ne l'avait même pas entendue.

Il continuait.

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, interminables pour la jeune fille, Drago s'arrêta en(tu devrais enlever ce mot..! :) après avoir émis un petit grognement. Il prit deux grandes respirations et se leva. Il se rhabilla, stoïque.

Pansy essuya les larmes presque sèches sur ses joues, se leva et s'habilla elle aussi.

Bientôt, tous les froissements de vêtements se turent. Silence total. Pénible et lourd.

Drago marcha jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille crut un instant qu'il allait sortir. Mais non ! Il lui ouvrait la porte !

Elle émit, malgré elle, un petit hoquet offusqué.

- Tu ne vas pas _vraiment_ me mettre dehors comme ça !

- Tu veux la vérité ? dit-il, agacé.

Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

- Et bien oui.

Elle ferma ses yeux. Les rouvrit. Déglutit. Prit une grande respiration, puis finit par dire :

- Tu t'en foutais à ce point-là ?

- C'était une baise comme les autres, Parkinson.

Une baise ! Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire baise ! Elle lui avait donné sa virginité, _pour une baise comme les autres _!

Elle serra les poings. «Respire Pansy, respire.» Elle desserra lentement ses doigts. Elle alla se planter devant lui.

La gifle partit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Sors d'ici.

Elle resta là, encore ébahie par sa témérité.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Il resta calme, même si un volcan allait exploser à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Pansy ne se fit pas prier et franchit le seuil de la porte.

Elle descendit quelques marches, puis se retourna vers Drago, furibonde.

- Tu es un salaud, Drago Malefoy !

Et elle finit de descendre le reste des escaliers à la course.

Elle n'irait pas dans son dortoir, c'était certain. Les autres filles la nargueraient.

Pas les toilettes non plus, il y avait toujours quelques filles qui y allaient.

La bibliothèque. Personne ne s'y rendait jamais, à cette heure du soir.

Elle traversa la salle commune en courant, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des mêmes élèves de deuxième année, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle gravit les deux paliers la séparant du deuxième étage, et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Là, elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et pleura toutes les larmes de rage qui la rongeaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté le dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy alla manger. Elle ne regarda personne, ne parla à personne. Elle s'assit loin de tout le monde, s'exilant complètement.

Comme pour ne plus entendre Malefoy et sa bande rire en la traitant de salope.

**Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Evanescence, Lacrymosa. Je l'ai choisi surtout à cause de la fin, car la chanson dit "_Rejette la faute sur moi  
__Et garde ta conscience tranquille". _Sinon, elle n'a pas vraiment rapport, sauf pour quelques phrases.**

**Un merci IMMENSE à ma correctrice, Dreamshade, qui a fait un excellent boulot !**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout et qui donneront leurs avis, car ceci était ma première fic... Et elle est déja finie ;)**


End file.
